Lost & Stranded
by B. Bandit18
Summary: A Dipper Harem (very long) one shot (A lot of you know what)
1. Chapter 1

_Day 1-Stranded _

Dipper woke up alone on a beach he took in his surrounding a realized he was all alone luckily it was the middle of the afternoon so he had time to find someone

Dipper- "Hello, hello. Aw man looks like I'm alone."

He started to see clouds started too formed

Dipper- "Aw man, oh well might start building a hut"

It took Dipper a half-hour to build it too bad that didn't stop the rain from pouring after he was done he decided to rest and dry up he found a giant leaf to use as a makeshift blanket/towel and feel asleep

_Day 2-Finding_

Dipper awoke and found that his hut was still standing he decided to go out and find some food or other people. After hours of searching he found some Bananas and some wild berries he enjoyed his Breakfast after he was done he grabbed some fruit to go and explored the island after 2 hours of finding nothing he decided to rest and eat a banana which was swipe away by a pig. Wait a PIG!

Dipper-Hey! Stupid island pig. Wait Pig!? (Gasp) WADDLES!

The pig turned around and ran up too Dipper now remembering who he was waddles then dropped the banana in Dipper's hand which gave Dipper a face of disgust

Dipper-Uh thanks, Hey if your here does that mean…

Waddles ran off and Dipper chased after him after a while he stop to see another hut but more well-built he walked closer to hear voice fighting

?-I knew that pig would eat the food

?-I say we eat the pig

?-No I won't let you eat Waddles

Than a huge argument went down Dipper slowly walked up to the hut and peeked around the corner to see Mabel, Pacifica, Candy, Wendy, and Tembry arguing about Waddles. Pacifica then spotted waddles running away behind Dipper which caught the girl's attention

Girls-DIPPER!

Mabel pulled Dipper in for a hug

Mabel-I'm so glad that you're okay when we fell off the ship and the storm took you away I thought you died

Dipper-No I just washed up on the other side of the island

Pacifica-Well we're all glad that you're okay

Dipper-thanks

Pacifica-because we someone to get firewood, fish and all the other stuff

Dipper-Oh come on I just got here and you're making work

Girls-Yeah

Mabel-Think of it as payback for making worry about you

Dipper-Fine

So threw out the whole the day Dipper did all the chores while everyone else just relaxed when it was time to fish Dipper had too improvised he used one of Mabel's Ribbons as makeshift fishing rope he then tied one of Pacifica diamond earring to the other end and waited he decided to lay back and put his hat over his face he waited so long he fell asleep after a while he woke back up but his chest felt much heavier he lifted his hat to find Candy was laying on him he started to blush and was about to let it slide but his toe was being pulled he got up which woke up Candy and he started pulling in a large fish

Dipper-Woo-hood I caught a large one

Wendy-Nice job dork

Dipper (With a Blush)-Thanks

Pacifica and Candy had jealousy on their faces. Dipper then started a fire and started cooking the fish they had a while for it to be fully cooked so Dipper went to the forest to find a place to use the bathroom, he went off to a good enough place far away from the campsite and he started to let a rip and made a green waterfall when was finished he heard a sound and went too investigated he saw a figure in the dark so he crept closer and he saw Pacifica Masturbating

Dipper knew he had to look away but his urges forced him to look him. His breath began to hitch he then pulled down his pants and started to rub his member feeling the same thing she felt, Pacifica then started to moan a name

Pacifica-D... Di...Dipper!

She yelled as she climaxed feel much more relaxed Dipper then lay backed and snapped a twig

Pacifica-Who's their!?

Dipper pulled up his pants and made a convincing pig call

Pacifica-Oh It's just you waddles

Pacifica got and started walking towards Dipper, Dipper then got on all fours and started running like Waddles

Pacifica-I guess that pig still hates me

Dipper-made it back to camp just in time to find the fish was fully cooked

Dipper-GU... Gals Dinner

Pacifica emerged from the woods and the other girls came out of the hut ready to eat for a while Dipper just kept going back to what he saw until someone broke him out of his train of thought

Mabel-Hey bro you seem awfully quiet is something up

Dipper looked up and saw all the girls looking at him

Dipper-Uh yeah everything's fine

Mabel-Really? Because it seems like you saw something you're not supposed too

When Mabel said that Dipper started to choke on his food

Mabel-I knew it, so what did you see tell me

She started shaking Dipper around till Dipper stopped her and walked off into the woods

Wendy-Way to go Mabel you made Dipper upset

Mabel-But he always tells me everything

Candy-But you know that some boys like to keep secrets

Mabel-I know I should apologize

Wendy-You should come on will help you find him

But before someone got up Dipper returned we a bunch of wood and leaves

Dipper-Oh hey where are ya'll going

Tembry-Too look for you

Dipper-Why?

Mabel-Because I was getting your space

Dipper-oh that you don't need too apologized I was acting like a jerk

Mabel then hugged her brother so tight she picked him up

Candy-by the way why do you wood and leaves?

Dipper-Oh I'm building my own hut

Mabel-Why?

Dipper-because I know how girls are about their privacy

Mabel-nonsense you can sleep in our hut I'm sure the girls won't mind right

Wendy-I don't care

Tembry-Whatever

Pacifica-I could care less

Candy-I'm fine with it

Mabel-than it's decided you'll stay with us

Dipper-Great Now what do I do with this stuff

Pacifica-You can always make a bath for us

Dipper than blushed and looked away before anyone could notice

Mabel-Dipper I saw that

Dipper then got scared and started building the Bath after the interior was done he had to find a way to get clean water and too keep it hot he then remembered something he found some stones and some more wood and made another fire he then gathered some huge rocks and put them in the fire he then dug a giant hole in the sand and dug smaller holes for the rocks he then found two sticks and carefully grabbed the rocks and placed them into each hole he then filled the sand heating up

Dipper-wow I can't believe that this actually working

Dipper than dug a trench and let the ocean water come flowing in, After a while of filling he felt the water to see if it was warm and surprisingly it was, he then went to check on the girls he found the hut entrance was covered by a giant leaf he moved it and saw the girls undressing there was a long silence till Dipper broke the ice

Dipper-Um the bath is ready

Mabel-Thanks bro

Dipper-you're welcome

Dipper than felt a dark vibe from the other girls he then backed away slowly and left the hut after he left the hut he started running into the forest and he kept running till he tripped over a rock into spring water

Dipper-wait this is fresh water, awesome I have to tell the girls

Dipper started running back to the hut and found that the girls were gone he then grabbed some empty bottles and ran back to the spring and filled each bottle with water and ran back but in the wrong direction he fell face first into what he thought was soft sand when he looked up he saw Pacifica's face all red and angry Dipper than backed up and into another pair of breast this time it was Tembry and she looked more angry he then realized he was in the bath with the girls Dipper's face began to turn redder as he fainted in the water Mabel than pulled him out put in the hut and place a blanket over him

Mabel-(sigh) oh Dipper what am I going to do with you?

She then kissed his forehead and went back to her bath

_Day 3-Midnight Love_

Dipper awoke like he had a nightmare he took in his surroundings and saw that everyone was asleep he then saw a note on a leaf it read "Thanks for the water" Dipper then got up and left the hut and saw a silhouette sit at the shore as he got closer he swore he heard crying as he got closer he saw Pacifica crying Dipper took caution as he sat down beside her

Dipper-Uh Pacifica are you okay?

Pacifica turned around quickly and saw Dipper standing there her face than got all red with anger

Pacifica-What do you want perv

Dipper-I'm not a "perv" it was an unforeseen circumstance

.Pacifica-yeah that's what they all say

Dipper-(grown), by the way did you get the gift I left ya'll

Pacifica-yeah thanks for that

Dipper-No problem and I'm sorry

Pacifica-for what?

Dipper-for landing face first into your you know

Pacifica-Oh right I meant to give you something for that

Dipper turned and faced her and waited for his punishment Pacifica raised her hand Dipper closed his eyes and waited to be slapped but instead she grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep kiss when she let him go both of them started to blush

Pacifica-Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't mean...to

Both of them stared at each other and continued kissing Pacifica then deepen the kiss and pushed Dipper to the ground till she was on top of him. They continued kissing for about a three minutes till they broke apart

Pacifica-Dipper I want you

Dipper-Pacifica

Pacifica took off his shirt and Dipper took of her shirt and gazed at her beauty

Pacifica-Don't stare too much

Dipper-Sorry

They continued kissing as Dipper un-hooked Pacifica's Bra from the back causing her to grab her chest holding her bra

Dipper-Still a little shy

Pacifica nodded

Dipper-its okay it's just me here okay

Dipper moved her hands so that the bra would drop he then started sucking on them like a newborn baby Pacifica started arching her back at this sensation Dipper then stop which gave Pacifica a confused look

Pacifica-What's wrong?

Dipper-Now is not the time for this

Pacifica-right right just the heat of the moment

Dipper-and besides I don't think Mabel or any of the others would appreciate hearing you moan my name

Pacifica-You think you can make me moan?

Dipper-I made you arch your back, so yeah I can make you moan

Dipper and Pacifica shared a laugh

Dipper-Come on let's go back to sleep

Dipper and Pacifica went back to the hut and fell back to sleep

_Day 3 6:59_

Dipper and Pacifica slept in till ten leaving the others to figure out stuff on their own.

Mabel-Okay how did Dipper get the water hot again?

Wendy-I don't know

Tembry-beats me

Candy-no Idea

Mabel-Come on girls we can't always rely on Dipper for everything, am I right?

Girls-Right!

While the girls were trying to figure things out Dipper was having a really horrible nightmare

_In Dipper's Dream_

Dipper was running away from a black shadowy figure till he tripped over a rock fell face first into something soft he then looked up to see Wendy in all naked he then backed away as quickly as he could but was stop by another pair of boobs he then looked up to see Tembry but before he could Tembry pulled him closer and looked at him

Tembry-You know without Robbie I need a man to hold on to

Dipper just fumbled his words but what send him over the edge was when Wendy joined the hug Dipper turned his head and looked at her like was scared

Wendy-Mind if I joined you?

Tembry-Not at all, not as long as Dipper doesn't mind

Dipper-N...No I don't mind

Wendy-Hey Dipper our boobs are bigger then Pacifica's, right?

Dipper-Yeah your Boobs are much bigger the Pacifica's

Dipper smiled as he let this "sandwich" happened he then heard a really loud angry voice saying "YOU PERVERT" he then looked up to see a giant fist shaped Meteor came towards causing him to grab his crotch with pain Dipper than looked up at Pacifica's face it was angry and red

Dipper-What was that for

Pacifica-Sorry I have small boobs

She then stormed off out the with a fit of anger, leaving a confused Dipper he then looked down at the tent that was pitch in his pants

Dipper-Oh crap

Throughout the whole day Pacifica was just ignoring Dipper and Dipper was just trying to apologizes it didn't take long for Mabel too start asking question

Mabel-So why are you avoiding Dipper?

Pacifica-I don't want to talk about it

Mabel-it's about Dipper isn't

Pacifica stop in her tracks and started to cry

Mabel-I knew it, come here

Pacifica turned around and hug Mabel, Mabel hugged back both girls feel too their knees Mabel proceed rubbing her head too calm her down

Mabel-its okay Dipper is a guy after all

Pacifica-But what he said that made me this way

Mabel-Well what did he say?

Pacifica-Well…

(_Flashback)_

Pacifica woke up rub the sleepies from her eyes she looked around and saw that everyone was gone she then saw Dipper on the other side of the tent she blushed and smiled, remembering the events from last night she then crawled over too Dipper and tried to kiss him till Dipper started saying something

Dipper-Yeah your boobs are bigger than Pacifica

Pacifica was heartbroken when he said that she felt like crying but instead she got angry balled up her fist and yelled

Pacifica-YOU PERVERT!

She then punched Dipper's "little tent "which caused him to wake up

(_Flashback end)_

Pacifica-and then he yelled at me, I told him I was "sorry" for having small a chest and left and you know the rest

Mabel-I think I know how to make you and Dipper happy

Pacifica-How?

Mabel-First let Dipper say Sorry, Second you and I should build a second hut

Pacifica-What for?

Mabel Whispered that made Pacifica blush really hard

Pacifica-Are you sure that will work?

Mabel-We have been stranded in an Island for days I'm sure it will work

Pacifica-it better

So throughout the whole day Pacifica and Mabel were building a second hut without telling anyone about what is it for after it was done Mabel called everyone but Dipper into the main hut Dipper of course got curious he snuck up to the hut and lifted the leaf a little too see what they were talking about but when too the door Mabel lifted the leaf scaring Dipper

Mabel-Ah Dipper was just about to call you

Dipper-Oh really that's good

Mabel-Okay girls come on out

The girls came out in nothing but their underwear with their hair tied up in ponytails

Dipper-Mabel what is the meaning of this

He said looking away from the girls

Mabel-isn't obvious

Dipper-Uh no

Mabel-Duh you're going too

She whispered in his something that made him back away with shock

Dipper-You want me to help with everyone's "urges"?!

Mabel-exactly

Dipper-including…

Mabel-eww don't be gross

Dipper-Sorry

Mabel-also we built you a separate hut

Dipper-For what?

Mabel-for two reasons one it's where everyone will spend their time with you Second because we are tired of your sleep farting

Dipper-I don't sleep fart

Girls-Yes you DO

Dipper-Oh well sorry about that

Mabel-enough about it time to get started

Mabel pulled out sticks from pocket

Mabel-Okay will draw straws or sticks in this case to see who takes Dipper's Virginity

Dipper-Hey you don't know if I'm a virgin or not

All the girls looked at a him "really" look

Dipper-Fine

Mabel-okay who's first

Candy went first and pulled the first stick and it was the shortest Wendy then went and pulled a medium length one Tembry pull a similar length one Pacifica then pulled a much shorter one then Candy's

Mabel-it's decided

Mabel than pulled Dipper into the new hut and began undressing him to his underwear

Dipper-Mabel!

Mabel-Okay the first girl is Candy

Candy-Yay!

Mabel-Have fun

She winked and walked out of the hut

Dipper-So how do you want to do?

Dipper's sentence was cut short by Candy kissing him to the ground taking off his underwear proceed in giving him head

Dipper- Candy...slow down

Candy-I can't you don't know how long I wanted do this

Dipper-Candy? Are you crying?

Candy-Yes please just let me do this

Dipper let Candy go at her own pace which was bad for him because he was at his peak

Dipper-Candy!

Dipper released his load in her mouth she swallowed every last drop she then proceed to remove her panties and angled herself on top of Dipper's throbbing Member and gently placed herself down on it she then winced with pain this being her first time she then grabbed Dippers hands and placed them on her hips urged him to move Dipper then moved himself in and out slowly till Candy urged him to go faster he did so making Candy arch her back with pleasure

Candy-I'm close Dipper

Dipper felt her walls clench around his member she squirted all over his lower body and fainted from pleasure

Dipper-Uh Mabel I think Candy is done

Mabel-Really?! Wow she lasted longer than I expected

Mabel-Okay cover her up and pull her out and get ready for the next girl

Dipper did what he was told and prepared for his next session

Mabel-Okay Dipper is you ready

Dipper-As I'll ever be

Mabel-Okay go on in

Dipper-Okay here we go...

Dipper was surprised by what he saw

Dipper-Wendy! Tembry!? What are you doing here together?

Wendy-me and Tembry both got the same size stick so we get to share you

Dipper-you mean a threesome?

Tembry-exactly

Tembry walked up to him and pushed him to the ground and sat on his face giving Dipper a hint of what she wanted. He then proceeded to lick the outside of her underwear making her moan with pleasure while Wendy was giving Dipper a titjob. Tembry then proceeded to kiss Wendy

while making Dipper watch. Tembry started to climb on top of Wendy and remove her panties. Tembry then a made 'come here' gesture Dipper got up and adjusted himself between the two sandwiched teens and proceeded pumping hard the girls were moaning and yelling his name as Member rub in between them Dipper then removed himself from in between them and inserted himself in Tembry's slit and began pumping again she then was about to reach her peak when Dipper pulled himself out making Tembry Confused Dipper the pulled he cheeks apart to show her backdoor he then angled himself and forced himself into her. Tembry than screamed from the pain and pleasure she begged Dipper to stop but she couldn't say anything because of Wendy kissing her. Tembry then released herself all over Wendy she then collapsed onto the ground passed out

Dipper-Wow that was awesome

Wendy-You're not done yet

Wendy then got on all fours and spreads her cheeks to show her backdoor Dipper took this opportunity and plunged right in. Dipper began pumping when he inserted himself in Wendy he slowly but surely gain speed Wendy had to cover her mouth to keep her from screaming from the pain she then felt Dipper's hand move up too her slit and began rubbing it furiously making her shot up and on top of Dipper and just let gravity and Dipper do the work. Dipper then started to move faster making Wendy stop

Dipper-Is something wrong

Wendy-Nah I just want to finish this with a cream pie Dipper

She then placed Dipper's manhood in her slit and began pumping again going faster and faster till Dipper released inside of her causing Dipper too faint

Mabel-Hey you guys done in there, Hello

Mabel went inside and saw that everyone in there was passed out

Mabel-Wow this place is a mess, Pacifica you're going to have to wait till tomorrow

Pacifica-Aw man

Mabel and Pacifica dragged Wendy and Tembry out of Dipper's hut and into theirs the girls then proceeded to dress them. Mabel than notice a disappointed look on Pacifica's face Mabel knew how to cheer her up

Mabel-Hey Pacifica

Pacifica-Yeah?

Mabel-Do you think you can clean-up Dipper's hut for me

Pacifica-Why me?

Mabel-Because... uh... I'm going to be cleaning up these two and I need someone to take care of my brother, oh and if you get tired you can just sleep there

Pacifica finally got what Mabel was trying to do for her

Pacifica-Oh okay Mabel

Mabel-Good night Pacifica

Pacifica-Night

She left the hut leaving Mabel to clean up. When Pacifica made it too Dipper's she was surprised by what was left she then began cleaning up the inside of the hut after she was done she went over to the passed out Dipper and proceeded to put underwear on but trip on a small crater and landed only an inch away from his face she then began to blush she decided to inch in closer closing the gap between them. Pacifica than whispered in his ear something she never said too any of her boyfriend

Pacifica-Dipper, I lo...

But she was interrupted by the sound of a ships air horn which woke everyone up Mabel than yelled "Everyone where saved put your pants back on" which everyone did so. The entire group went out on the beach and saw huge yacht with a "NW" on the side

Pacifica-Mom, Dad?!

Mrs. Northwest-Pacifica I'm so glad that you're okay

Mr. Northwest-As I'm I, we never stop looking for you

Pacifica then hugged her parents

Pacifica-I'm glad that you didn't

Mrs. Northwest-I know I mean the wedding is in a week and I needed you to be there at least

Dipper-WEDDING!?

Pacifica-Dipper I can explain

Dipper-Will don't because I don't want to hear it

Dipper walked off to the boat and waited to be taken home not talking to anybody

Pacifica-What have I done I broke his heart and to make matters worse he thinks I'm was just using him I'm a so stupid

?-You're not stupid is your parents who are stupid

Pacifica-oh what do you know Mabel

Mabel-Not much but I do know one thing

Pacifica-What is that?

Mabel-That you love my brother

Pacifica's face lit up as she heard what Mabel said she then got up and went to Mabel and asked

Pacifica-I need to see him

Mabel-Okay follows me

So Mabel escorted Pacifica too her and Dipper's cabin Mabel used her key to get inside

Mabel-Dipper I'm back

Dipper (shouting)-I'm in the shower I'll be out in a minute

Mabel-Kay I'll just leave and get something to eat

Dipper-Bring me back something

Mabel-I already did it's on your bed

Dipper-Thanks

Mabel-Okay here's your chance don't mess this up

Pacifica-I won't

Mabel left leaving Pacifica alone waiting for Dipper too come out of the shower after a few short minutes Dipper came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel he then spotted Pacifica on his bed and cursed his sister under his breath then went to confront Pacifica

Dipper-What do you want?

Pacifica-Dipper please let me explain

Dipper-Fine

Pacifica explained that her dad's old friend was about to lose his fortune so he arranged a marriage between Pacifica and his son Edward without telling Pacifica till she found out herself she confronted her parents about it but her parents got her on a technicality she wasn't Dating or seeing anyone that time so she had no choice. Her parents decided that they needed to get to know each other better so they booked her and Edward on the cruise but when that storm hit all he cared about was himself he left her too die if it wasn't for a certain person risking his life to save her she wouldn't be here right now

Pacifica-so to make a long story short I'm sorry

Dipper-wow it feel like I'm supposed to say I'm sorry

Pacifica-it's fine and I don't expected you too forgive me but I just want you to know that this is something that I'm going to regret this for as long as I'm alive

Dipper-When do you get married?

Pacifica-next week

Dipper-Well let's make your last week of freedom fun

Dipper then grabbed Pacifica's cheeks and kissed her which surprised Pacifica but she didn't fight back she closed her eyes and wrap her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss Dipper than wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. Pacifica then felt Dipper's Hand go under her shirt she stop the and raised her arms to allowing Dipper to pull off her shirt she then proceed to remove his shirt and continued kissing. Dipper's hands made it too her back and started unhooking her bra

Dipper-Hey are you getting

Pacifica-Deja vu?

Dipper-yeah but this time we're going all the way

They then continued undressing each other till they were in nothing but their underwear Dipper then proceeded to unhook Pacifica's bra to expose her breast which cause Dipper too stare

Pacifica-They aren't small are they

Dipper-Pacifica you're beautiful no matter what

Pacifica-Dipper I...I...lo...love you

Dipper-I love you too

Dipper than pulled Pacifica on top of him and continued kissing. Dipper's hands made his way down to Pacifica's bottom and started rubbing after a good minute he started removing her panties revealing her womanhood Dipper then flip them over and started to go too her lower regions started licking slowly making arch her back with pleasure he speed steadily increased and with one more lick she squirted all over his face

Dipper-Was that your first time

Pacifica (out of breath)-yeah

Dipper then grabbed her hips and positioned her. He then took his erected member and aligned himself with her entrance and gently entered her knowing it was her first time.

Dipper-You okay?

Pacifica-yeah...I'm...fine...keep going

Dipper did what he was told and started pumping slowly increasing speed he then picked her up and sat down he then grabbed her lower hips and started pumping harder and faster he then felt her inner walls tightening around his member

Pacifica-Dipper I'm close

Dipper-So am I

And with one final thrust Dipper released his essence inside of her they both fainted on his bed and fell backwards onto the bed

Dipper-Pacifica I…don't...want you to leave me

Pacifica-And I don't want to leave you too but my parents

Dipper-So! Pacifica you can't let people get in your way

Pacifica-But what do I do

Dipper-I don't know but I can't let you get married to someone who doesn't love you

Pacifica-I know but my dad won't let this go no matter what

Dipper-That's it

Pacifica-What?

Dipper-If they want you to be married then "you" will

Pacifica-I'm not following

Dipper-once we get back I'll show but for now shall we continue

Pacifica didn't answer all she did was go under the sheets

Dipper-I'll take that as a yes


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time...

Dipper-Pacifica I…don't...want you to leave me

Pacifica-And I don't want to leave you too but my parents

Dipper-So! Pacifica you can't let people get in your way

Pacifica-But what do I do

Dipper-I don't know but I can't let you get married too someone who doesn't love you

Pacifica-I know but my dad won't let this go no matter what

Dipper-That's it

Pacifica-What?

Dipper-If they want you to be married then "you" will

Pacifica-I'm not following

Dipper-once we get back i'll show but for now shall we continue

Pacifica didn't answer all she did was go under the sheets

Dipper-i'll take that as a yes

Gravity Falls-2 day till the Wedding

After Dipper found out about Pacifica's "arranged" marriage Dipper made his mission to make sure that she didn't get married so when they got back to Gravity Falls Dipper and Pacifica made their way to the Mystery Shack and to Stan's printer after a few minutes of installing the waterproof paper and ink he lay Pacifica down on the scanner as it scanned her it glitch and turned the green light to pink

Dipper-Oh old piece of junk

As the paper flew out Pacifica got down and picked it up

Pacifica-Dipper I know that my dad is stupid but I think that he'll be able to tell that this is a fake

Dipper-Give it a second

The paper then began wiggling Pacifica then dropped it and watch as the copy came to life she looked around and got up Dipper then pulled out a marker and put a "2" on the back of her neck but upside down to make it look like some stupid tattoo

Pacifica-Looks your my Number…

Dipper-I already did that joke

Pacifica-Oh. Kill joy

Dipper-Okay so that just leaves giving her a code name

Pacifica(2)-How about lisa

Pacifica-Okay your codename is "Lisa

Lisa-Oh goody now what is my mission?

Dipper and Pacifica then explained their plan and how she will benefit from this

Lisa-So I get to be rich and sleep with any guy I want?

Dipper-Yep, does that sound far

Lisa-Of course, you know this calls for celebration

Dipper-What do you mean?

Lisa then got on her knees and pulled on Dipper's zipper and pulled out his member and begin licking and sucking making Pacifica's face puffy with anger

Pacifica-Hey what are you doing?

Lisa-Rewarding Dipper for his brilliant plan

Pacifica-Hey at least share

The two girls began licking together making Dipper almost pass out but Pacifica then grabbed his balls and squeeze them to wake him up

Pacifica-Hey don't be passing out on us

Dipper and the girls began undress the girls then went to the floor and began to get much closer

Few hours later

Dipper and The girls finally got out the copy room and towards the northwest manor Pacifica had to sneak in Dipper and Lisa. As they were sneaking around Dipper heard Pacifica's parents c'mon she then hid Lisa and Dipper in a broom closet she then confronted her parents

Preston-Ah Pacifica there you are I was wondering where you disappeared,come your mother wants to get you fitted for your wedding dress

Pacifica-Okay just let me change clothes first

Preston-Okay we leave in five minutes so hurry

Pacifica-Yes sir

He then left down the hall Pacifica the opened closet and found the two kissing

Pacifica-Dipper!

Dipper-Hey it's still you

Pacifica then pulled Dipper away from Lisa and took them towards her room and locked it Pacifica then picked out some clothes for Lisa to try on

Pacifica-Okay Lisa get change

Lisa-Why do I have to go?

Pacifica-They need your measurements for the dress

Lisa-You make a fair point Pacifica,

Pacifica-Thank you

Lisa-I mean I'm much more "lighter" than you

Pacifica-And what does that mean?

Just then the servant knocked on the door "Mistress the master is waiting for you downstairs"

Pacifica-Okay I'll be down in a second,will continued this when you get back

When she turned around she was already gone

Pacifica-How she do that

Dipper just shrugged his shoulders

Dipper-Okay we have sometime before your parents get back,How about we go on our first date

Pacifica-Okay

So they left the manor and went to "Paint the town red" they went to see a movie and enjoyed a nice lunch anyone could see that they'd were a perfect couple Dipper then got close and started to leave little kisses down her neck

Pacifica-Dipper...Not in public

Dipper-Then might I suggest that they go back to the mystery shack and...

He whispered something in her ear the made her blush with excitement, as they walked very quickly to the Mystery Shack after their long walk she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the upstairs room Pacifica then locked the door and kissed Dipper,as they were kissing they reached Dipper's bed. He began taking off her shirt and her skirt

Pacifica-Now that's not fair

Dipper- What isn't?

Pacifica-That I'm half naked while you still have your clothes on

Dipper then took off his clothes leaving him clad in his underwear

Pacifica-That's better

She then pulled him into a kiss and fell on top of him on the bed she then moved her hand down the waistband of his boxers and felt his member and began rubbing it up and down Dipper then moved his hand down her panties and felt the slit which caused her to buckle against his finger he then inserted his finger giving her a wave of pleasure she then removed her bra and and threw it with their discarded clothing Dipper then took this opportunity to suck her nipples which made her cum she fell on his chest breathing heavily

Dipper-Hey I didn't cum yet

Pacifica then laughed and got up she got the bed on all fours and raised her butt in the air

Pacifica-Then by all means continue

Dipper the crawled towards her and licked her already wet womanhood he the placed his member between her slit and pushed forward Pacifica's arms then gave out and she was at the mercy of Dipper but before they could continue they heard a knock on the door

Mabel-DIPPER ARE YOU IN THERE?

Dipper-Damit Mabel,Yeah I'm in here I'm just doing some filing

Mabel-Well hurry up Wendy said that she'll take us to the amusement park today

Dipper-Shot I forgot all down in a minute

Mabel-Kay and Dipper

Dipper-Yeah?

Mabel-Saying fileing is not diffrent from masterbateing to a picture of Pacifica,Kay bye

Dipper then felt embarrassed as she said that

Pacifica-A picture of me?

Dipper didn't answer as he grabbed her arms and pulled her up and pounded her to oblivion he then creamed inside her she then fell back on the bed the two then got dressed and walked out to meet up with Wendy and Mabel

Mabel-Took you long enough,Hey when did Pacifica get here?

Dipper-Oh just uh

Pacifica-I just got here a little while ago,and Dipper here was just showing me his collection of decoders and codes

Mabel-Oh so I guess he was filing paperwork

Pacifica-You could say that

Wendy-So are you joining us?

Pacifica-Yes the amusement park sounds so much fun

Wendy-Okay hey how about you guys go wait in my car I need to use bathroom

Dipper-Okay c'mon guys

As they were leaving Wendy pulled back Pacifica abit

Wendy-Listen blondie I know you like Dipper so do the others girls but he can only "love" one of us so you better find your place little girl

She then walked out thinking she had won but Pacifica had one advantage she had Dipper's love

After the drive they made it to the amusement park but was met with a little surprise at the gate was tembry with Robbie and Candy

Wendy-Oh hey I didn't think you guys would make it

Candy-It's a free country

Tembry-I'm actually here because Robbie has a job here

Robbie-Yeah I needs me money

Dipper-Okay?

Mabel-Enough talk let's go inside

After a while of playing and screaming on the rides they decided to take a break and ride the slow rides

Candy-Oh look the tunnel of love who wants to go

Girls(minus Mabel)-I do

Dipper-I don't think that's a good idea

Wendy-Aw c'mon dork it'll be fun we did it at the fair at the mystery shack

Dipper-I was twelve years old

Wendy-So,and besides we could all take turns on the ride with Dipper

Dipper-Why me?

Wendy-Because it's a boy/girl ride you need to have at least one boy on the ride

Dipper-Far enough,so who's going first?

The girls then talked about their turns with Dipper after five minutes of arguing they finally came to an agreement they finally came to an agreement

Mabel-Okay here's how it will go first is Pacifica then Wendy then Tembry and then Candy, does that sound good?

Dipper-Fine

So they each got in line luckily for them this was a very unpopular ride so they didn't have to wait long,Dipper then got in the heart shaped boat and the first girl got in and the employee started the ride as they the room got dark Pacifica got closer she wrapped her hands around his neck and began kissing Dipper then moved a hand to her breast and rub it nice and slow which caused her to moan

Pacifica-Dip...per not here this ride is not that long

Dipper-I know so let me please you this time

He then moved his hands down her pants and inserted his fingers in her womanhood and began pumping in and out while kneading her breast

Pacifica-Dipper if you...do...it like...that I'll...

Dipper-Like you said we don't have enough time so I'm making this quick

As continued he felt her walls tighten knowing that she was at her limit

Pacifica-Dipper!

She then climaxed and fell back in the chair as the ride got back to the entry everyone saw the face on Pacifica and couldn't wait for their turn.

So after a lot of rides and fingering it was time to go home,Wendy dropped the kids off at the shack a took Candy ,Tembry ,and Robbie home. As the tiro enter the mystery shack they saw a very familiar face

Dipper-Hey Lisa how was the dress shopping?

Lisa-It was boring and not at all fun I need to release some stress

Dipper-I don't see why not

Pacifica-Dipper!

Dipper-You had your turn Pacifica,be fair

Pacifica-Yes sir

Dipper-Good now Lisa go wait in Soos' break room I'll be there soon kay

Lisa then nods and leaves to find the room

Pacifica-Dipper you better not dump me for her

Dipper-Pacifica I love you and that will never change

Pacifica-Dipper I love you too

They shared a kiss a Pacifica left to her manor

Dipper-Now to get to work

He then went upstairs to find that Lisa wasn't there he then heard moaning coming from his room and found that the door was locked he then looked through the keyhole and found Lisa and Mabel kissing he tried so hard not to look but his urges got the better of him he kept looking as he practically watched his sister getting raped

Mabel-Pacifica we shouldn't be doing this

Lisa-But where's the fun in not doing it and besides I think we have an audience she then opened the door and Dipper came tumbling in

Dipper-i was just...it's not what it looks like

Mabel then walked up to Dipper and kissed him passionately she then pushed him on the bed and pulled off his shorts she then placed his already erect member in her mouth and began bobbing Lisa then stretched her legs over his face to give him a good view of her womanhood she then sat down on his face and began grinding on his face Dipper took his tongue and started licking which caused her to buck at the sensation Dipper then felt another wet crevice on his member he then moved to see Mabel insert his manhood in her

Dipper-Mabel wait

She didn't listen to as she sat down she didn't move for awhile since it was her first time

Dipper-Mabel please stop

She didn't listen as she began moving her tight crevice Dipper knew that he shouldn't enjoyed this because he took his own sister's virginity but lust got the better of them he then pushed Lisa off his face and moved Mabel to a doggie style position and pumped harder while Lisa was kissing her and forced her face to lick her

Dipper-Mabel I'm close

Mabel-Do it inside

Dipper-Mabel?!

Mabel-Do it!

And with one final thrust he released everything inside her,she then fell on the bed letting Dipper's juice flow out Lisa then licked up the juice

Lisa-Don't want her to getting pregnant now do we?

Dipper-Right

Lisa-Now that Mabel finished,can I have my turn? Dipper?

When she turned around she found that Dipper was passed out

Lisa-Oh Dipper

She then picked up Mabel put some clothes on her and put her to bed she then did the same with Dipper and left the room to Soos' break room to get some sleep herself

Meanwhile at the Northwest manor-1 day before The Wedding

Preston-Pacifica your back from trip got the salon, how was it?

Pacifica-It was nice I saw some friends there

-That's nice dear oh and your Fiance is in your well I should say "ya'll" rooms,oh I made a funny

Preston-That's nice dear now get to bed dear he should be ready for you

Pacifica was holding back a gag as she answered yes

She then went to her room where it was candles lit and rose petals were everywhere she walked into this cheesy mess she then felt arms around waist

Edward-Hello sweetie

Pacifica-Hello babe

She put on her best fake loved face

Edward was nothing like Dipper he was too demanding and controlling he always made all the decisions for her even when it comes to hygiene (weirdo) but there was nothing she liked about him

Edward-You know once I inherited this fortune I'll put ours parents in a nice retirement home far away from us and our little get togethers and maybe will get away from this backwater town and bulldoze it and make it to a resort where only we can get in

Pacifica-I'm not going to stand here and let you talk shit about my home

Edward-Oh yeah you are or someone you hold "so" dear will just disappear

Pacifica-Who are you talking about, you know I don't care about my parents or anybody in this town

Edward-Oh yeah well what about you friends,servants?

Pacifica-Those guys are payed to care about me

Edward-Then what about the towns "mystery twins"

Her eyes then bulge when he said that

Edward-It would be ashamed if their parents had some financial crisis and that child services had to put them in a orphanage and was never heard from again

Pacifica-You wouldn't

Edward-Then I guess you better do what I say from now on,oh and call me sir

Pacifica was scared out of her wits she knew that if she wants to keep them safe she'll have to every he says

Pacifica-Yes sir

Edward-Good now get undressed and put on the collar and ears I got you

Pacifica-Yes sir

She did what she was told

Edward-Now get off the bed my little dog oh and don't forget to bark

Pacifica-Yes sir bow-wow

Edward-Good girl

He pulled off pants and sat down on the bed

Edward-Now come and get your "dinner"

She then crawled over to his member and began sucking he then creamed in two seconds which was very displeasing he then fell backwards and fell asleep Pacifica then got in the bed and went to sleep disappointed and scared a little she didn't want harm to come to Dipper or Mabel

4:57-Wedding day

Pacifica got out of the bed and left a note for Edward that she went jogging before the ceremony she then grabbed some running clothes and created a makeshift pillow out of her clothes to soften her landing she then ran towards the emergency escape route she was just about home free till she saw some headlights coming her way

Pacifica-Dammit I thought I was home free

But what she saw was something she never expected who she saw it was Dipper and Lisa

Dipper-Ready to go?

Pacifica-Yeah

Lisa-Hey why do you have dog ears and a Collar

Pacifica then remove the items and placed them on Lisa

Pacifica-You're gonna need those

Lisa-Thanks

She then hug Pacifica and kissed Dipper good-bye one final time

Dipper-Good luck Lisa

Pacifica-And make sure he doesn't get a cent from the family

Lisa-Got it

She then changed clothes and crawled through the tunnel Pacifica then closed it and hop in Dipper's golf cart and proceeded to kiss his cheek till she reached his neck and started sucking on it

Dipper-Not while i'm driving

Pacifica-Kill joy

After a five minute drive they made it back to the mystery shack both Dipper and Pacifica were tired so they sneaked in and went back to sleep

Few Hours Later-2 hrs before the wedding

Dipper started to feel wet under the sheets so he thought it was Pacifica till he turned to his side and found that she was in a deep slumber so he looked under the covers and found that it was Wendy

Dipper(Whisper)-Wendy what are you doing?

Wendy-Morning wake-up call silly

Dipper-Wendy! Pacifica is in the bed

Wendy-I know that's what makes it more exciting

She then moved up and gave him a kiss she then aligned herself at his Member and inserted him inside her

Wendy-I missed you Dipper

Dipper-Wendy...please

Wendy-You want me to stop?

Dipper didn't answer as he grabbed her ass and began pumping faster and faster

Wendy-Dipper...I'm...Close

And with one final pump he released his load inside her she then got up and button her shirt and puts back on her pants

Wendy-See ya downstairs

She then walked out leaving Dipper sitting in his mess next to Pacifica he decided to get-up and get some new clothes he then heard footsteps coming he then hid Pacifica under his covers and pillows and just in time Mabel came walking in

Mabel-Dipper! Hurry the wedding is about to start

Dipper then woke up Pacifica

Dipper-Morning Princess

Pacifica-Morning my Knight

Dipper-Their going to announce your marriage, want to see it?

Pacifica-Sure but there's something I got to do first just go on without me

Dipper-Okay

Dipper then left Pacifica to see what everybody was doing which was just watching toby broadcasting the Wedding and how only the rich were allowed in just like their party a few years ago till Pacifica did something about that to get rid of a ghost curse

Wendy-Morning dork

Dipper-Morning,where's stan

Soos-He and (Stanly) we out to get something,they'll be back in a few hours

Dipper-Kay,So what's everybody doing?

Candy-We're just waiting for the Wedding to start

Dipper-Okay,hey where's Grunda and Robbie?

Mabel-She in austria for 2 weeks

Tembry-And Robbie is working at the amusement park

Dipper(thoughts)-Okay this has to be some strange set of circumstances

Just then Soos's phone rang he answered it

Soos-Oh hey Melody...uh-uh...uh-uh...You bet your sweet life i'll be there in half an hour

Dipper-Where are you going Soos?

Soos-Melody is in town and she said she has a surprise for me

Dipper(Thought)-You really are shining down on me are you?

Dipper-Well don't keep her waiting dude

Soos-Right see you guys later

He then left leaving Dipper alone with the girls as he took his seat he felt the girls get closer

Dipper then got up and said that he was going to get some snacks he went into the kitchen and brought out a bag of popcorn he then sat down and waited for the Popcorn be done he then felt a pair of hands around his eyes

Dipper-Mabel I'm tired of guess who

Pacifica-Well guess again

Dipper-Pacifica?

Pacifica-Yep now here comes your prize

she then landed her lips on his and proceeded lip-locking

she then drop her hands to let Dipper see he surprised at the sight

Dipper-You look Different

Pacifica-If you mean dye my brown and cut it short then yes I look "different"

Dipper-I like it

They continued kissing till the microwave beeped she got off of Dipper and went to get the Popcorn and just in time too the wedding had just started as they walked in everyone notice the new face in the group

Mabel-Dipper who is this?

Dipper-This is Pacifica

Mabel and the girls looked at the screen and back at the two

Wendy-That's not her she is getting married and out of you hair for good

Dipper-Wendy that's was clone I made

Candy-Impossible clone technology is not yet available

Dipper could tell them about the copy machine but decided against it because he was afraid of what will happened afterwards

Dipper-I found a spell in the journal that clones people it's pretty amazing

Wendy-Oh that's cool

After a few hours of watching this the bride and groom finally came running out Dipper got distracted by Pacifica's(Lisa) wedding gown and could imagine the real thing wearing it his face then blushed at the thoughts of afterwards which caused everyone to look at him with a knowitall face

Dipper-W..What?

Mabel-Nothing

The girls laugh at his high pitch voice then after awhile it started to get hotter in the shack

Dipper-Mabel did you mess with the thermostat?

Mabel-Dipper I hadn't from this spot since the wedding

Dipper then took off his shirt to cool of

Dipper-Better

Mabel-Good idea

The rest of the girls decided to remove their shirt leaving them in their bras Dipper notice the different styles Pacifica was wear a purple push up bra Wendy was wearing a frilly red bra Tembry the same but purple Candy was a rainbow colored bra that gave her breast a perk up Mabel was wearing a standard training bra but she alter it so it would make her bust big as well we were all just watching tv till Wendy decided to make her move she scooted over to Dipper's side and laid on his shoulder showing of her breast Dipper was just blushing as his eyes moved from the tv to her breast he even notice a bead of sweat going down her cleavage he then stood and walked out like a toy soldier to the bathroom he then splash some water in his face

Dipper-Calm down Dipper control your urges for now

?-Do you want me to take over

Dipper-Why are you in my herm?

Bill-I thought the reader could some Bill time

Dipper-Get outta here

Bill-Fine but hurry up Amanda's waiting for you

He then disappeared

Dipper-Now back to business

He returned to the living room to find that all the girls were now in their matching underwear laying around in a sexy pose

Dipper-Um do you guys want a Popsicle?

All the girls raised their hands

Dipper-Ask a stupid question

He then went in to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of Popsicles

Dipper-Their homemade so don't get mad at me if they don't taste good

Pacifica-Dipper everything you make taste good

Dipper then blushed at the comment he then passed out the rest then everybody started to make sexual innuendos Which caused Dipper feel tight in his shorts he got back up and left the room

Wendy-Why isn't he making his move?

Tembry-I know right were practically naked here

Pacifica-Its Dipper he is too much sweetie to make a move

Candy-Maybe we should give him that one little push for confidence

Pacifica-Well what do we do?

The girls then got into huddle and discussed a plan they all agreed and went back to their spots

Dipper-Hey I just found out that the thermostat is set to high

Mabel-Grab him

The girls then rushed him and pulled off his shorts and underwear

Dipper-What's going on?

Mabel-Were tired of waiting for you to make the first move so we're going to do it for you

Dipper was about to say something but was cut off by Pacifica's kissing him she then moved so that Candy could get his face in her womanhood she then began grinding while the others licked his erect member

Dipper then got up and grabbed Pacifica

Dipper-Was this plan "My Princess"

Pacifica-(Gulp) y..yes

Dipper-Then you'll be the first one I Ravish

He then got her on her knees and took her from behind

Dipper-And I'm guessing you had something do with the thermostat,didn't you Mabel

Mabel-Uh...well

Dipper-Pacifica could "eat" her out

Pacifica then grabbed Mabel's leg and pulled her towards her and started licking her

Mabel-P...Paci...Pacifica pleases stop

Pacifica didn't listen as she continued

Dipper-Candy come here

Candy then walked over Dipper then flipped Pacifica over and placed Candy on top of her Dipper-Now kiss

They did what they were told while they were they were doing that Dipper then place his monster in between them and started pumping faster rubbing against them till they were red he then stop to let the girls climax and pass out on each other he then looked over a Mabel who tried to run away but got caught by Wendy

Mabel-Wendy What are you doing?

Wendy-We all have to take our "Punishment"

Dipper-That's right Mabel now bring her to me Wendy then picked her and placed her on the couch Dipper then aligned himself with her entrance

Mabel-Dipper I was just looking out for the girls please don't do this

Dipper-I won't

Mabel-Really?

Dipper-Yeah I won't take this hole

He then moved his member towards her anus and gently shoved it in causing her to scream in pain he then began pumping fast,Faster and Faster he kept pumping till he released his load in her ass which caused her pass out

Wendy-You still got two girls left

Dipper-Don't reminded me

He then went to the two remaining girls and started pleasing them with everything he's got till they'd climaxed Dipper then rounded the girls and climaxed all over their bodies

Dipper-I got to say it's good to be home


End file.
